The Football Player and the Goth
by KiannaLeighMV500
Summary: Rewrite of the Football Player and the Cook. Inuyasha, captain of the homophobic footbal team, secretly wants a man's touch. Shinobu, the school freak, can give it him but will social pressure scare Inuyasha straight? SLASH Shinobu X Inuyasha


Author's Note: Ugh! This story was such crap. I can't believe I posted this original! What the hell was I thinking? it actually hurt to read. I sincerely hope no one here now had to suffer through that crap.T_T

Well here it is. Edited for grammar clarity and general suckishness. Like Partners, it's a lot better this time around. But i got tired since it's so long so there might still be a glitch or two floating around it. Enjoy anyway! Smexiness take place. ^_^

Warning: Gay sex and relationships. Hence the big SLASH in the description.

Disclaimer!: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha! And I'd have nothing for them to take in a lawsuit even if I claimed to own them, which I'm doing.

* * *

The Football Player and the Goth

The shy was very blue that day. Almost as blue as the dirt laced football uniform the he wore. His eyes, golden and wide, shone with the knowledge that he was the best. His long white hair that was sometimes hidden -tucked up into his helmet- was out and flowing held only by the small clothe of a hair tie. The uniform, blue and white, fitted nicely over his toned body. He gave a high five to one of his teammates after they completed a particularly difficult maneuver. His laugh was carried on the wind like the voice of a god. Inuyasha; the one every girl wanted to date and every guy wanted to be. Capitan of the football team in Sarayashiki High School, voted homecoming king ever since his freshman year, the most well-known and well liked person in school, Inuyasha had it all, even the attention of the two loveliest girls in school, Kagome and Kikyo. He was a god among men, a sort of living legend.

That day Inuyasha was at practice for the upcoming homecoming game. He knew eyes were on him – they usually were – but had no idea that someone was in their usual spot watching him. Shinobu Sensui. Tall, dark, handsome and agreeably more popular than Inuyasha in his own circles Shinobu was the school's most noted and infamous outcast. He had smooth tan skin and black eyes. His hair was never seen out of his customary gelled back style. A day never went by where he wasn't wearing black. On that day he leaned against a tree near the sports field and watched Inuyasha practice. He sighed peacefully. Inuyasha was looking particularly well that day. He fished his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and took one out. Putting it in his mouth he lit it and breathed in the nicotine. He felt happier after just one puff.

"You're not supposed to be smoking on school grounds," a female voice said. Shinobu glanced out of the corner of his eye. He spotted a female figure younger than himself, dressed all in black with long dark hair and the same narrow black eyes he had.

"Hello, Aimi," Shinobu greeted his younger sister.

"Hello Niichan," she replied kicking a small stone with her boot. She finished approaching him and leaned up against the tree. "You're watching him again?" Shinobu just nodded. They stood there for a while before Aimi did a very fake cough. "You're going to kill us both smoking those." Shinobu glared at her. He dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. Aimi smiled. "Good boy," she said smugly, knowing she had her older brother whipped.

"Shouldn't you be in class," he asked her.

She just shrugged. "Shouldn't you?" she retorted. Shinobu sighed. The girl had a point. He got up and began to walk away without saying anything, but then thinking of something he stopped and turned around.

"Go to detention," he yelled at Aimi's retreating form. "I don't what to get another phone call!" Aimi raised her head and waved.

"Yeah, yeah," she said in a bored tone before picking up speed and taking off.

Shinobu watched her go before turning back around. He cast one last look toward Inuyasha then began to walk. His long legs carried him across the field of grass that lay between the school and the sports field. He stepped into the shade of the building happy to get out of the sun and walked down to the basement where the home-economics room was. Entering one of the kitchens the teen dropped his bag by the door with the other things people had left there. Crouching down Shinobu rummaged through his bag looking for his jacket. All advanced cooking students had chef's jackets that had to be worn while in the kitchen. His was – of course – black. He found it and stood up.

"Well it's about time Mister Sensui," exclaimed a voice with a heavy French accent. Shinobu didn't even bother to turn around. He simply put on his jacket and said:

"Better late than never, 'Enry. At least I'm here." The old French man scowled.

"You should be grateful you're in this class, not coming in late." Henry (pronounced the French away as Enry) was the one teacher who wasn't afraid of Shinobu. Most teachers stayed clear of him just like all the students did, but Henry was different. He liked the gothic teen and therefore he wasn't afraid to yell at him. "You have absolutely no-" but he never finished that sentence. Shinobu whipped around, his jacket half buttoned, and glared in a way that made most grown men piss themselves in fear. Henry simply regarded him for a moment then took him by the arm and led him to his table. "You're going to work through lunch to make up the time you missed." Grateful for the brake Shinobu went to work with a scowl. The time passed fast enough and while others were cleaning up Shinobu was waiting for his bread to bake. Henry came over to him and sat down next to him on the counter.

"So what's wrong today," he asked with a sigh. Shinobu, who was staring at the oven door, continued to stare without moving. "Damn it. I asked you a question." Shinobu huffed.

"Well maybe I don't want to answer," he replied. Henry sighed heavily and got up. He walked away without another word. He knew when not to bug the overly-composed teen.

XXX

The sun was going down. It was well after the time most people would have left school. Inuyasha was only there because he had football practice after school and had stayed late to do some more laps. Some people said he should join the track team because of how much he ran but his love was football. That's what he ran for.

He finished putting all the supplies back in the storage room and went to the locker room. The locker room was a little building outside the school next to the field where the players could change and keep their things. It was used only for the football team. He went in and tried not to breath in the scent of sweat too deeply. He stripped off his clothes as he went since no one was in the locker room. He was half naked by the time he got to his locker and opened it with a quick twist of the dial. After grabbing his stuff for the shower and walked off leaving his sweaty clothes behind in the little space. The white hair teen turned on the shower and stepped in. The water was cold and in the winter it was like knives but in the abnormal heat of mid-October it was heaven. Inuyasha sighed and poured some body wash in his heads. He then began to scrub himself, his rough hands rubbing viciously, getting every speck of dirt on his skin.

As he reached his lower stomach he slowed the rapid movement of his hands. His breathing was slow and shallow. He was going to stop but there was no one in the locker room and he did have a difficult practice, staying much longer than the others. He deserved something didn't he? Agreed with himself that he did, slowly he let his hand wander down to his manhood. He ran his hand over it and shuddered, feeling the icy water and the stir in his loins. With no one to witness him, the football player started stroking himself and panting. He drove himself higher and higher until he could barely stand the feel of it. Moaning softly the readied himself to cum when a hand that was not his own clamped down on his painfully erect manhood. He turned his head in alarm.

Behind him was another male. He was tall and muscular with tan skin and deep brown-black eyes. Inuyasha shudder as the hand moved slightly on his cock.

"Don't be afraid," he dark haired male said. Inuyasha was afraid but at the sound of those words his fear turned to anger.

"I'm not afraid," he snapped but he quivered as the dark hair teen kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly the hand began to moved, going up and down Inuyasha's length and a rapid pace. Inuyasha shuddered again and tried not to feel the pleasure that was threatening to overtake him. He felt a finger enter him. It was covered with something slippery and went in easily. Then another followed. The two fingers went in and out, stretching the white haired teen, driving him mad. He wanted to kick, to do something to push the other male away but it felt too good. In his dreams he experienced such pleasure but had never even admitted that desire to himself. He had buried those fantasies and wants as far down in his mind as he could. But now … this person he didn't even know was dragging them up with every movement of his hands.

And soon Inuyasha couldn't help himself. This was like one of his dreams and he wanted more. Never mind that he didn't know the male behind him, he wanted to feel more of him. No one was around. That was why he'd started this in the first place because there was no one to witness him pleasuring himself. So there was no one to witness this either.

"You can hurt me a little, you know," he said breathlessly as he glanced over his shoulder. He'd always wanted to say something like that. The dark haired teen smiled.

"I thought you might say that." The taller teen smiled evilly and removed his finger only to press the tip of his cock to Inuyasha's entrance. As the taller male pushed himself into Inuyasha, the white haired teen moaned slowly and softly, a long broken sigh of pleasure. He had imagined what this would feel like so many times. Bracing himself again the shower wall, he bent his head down. He could feel the cold water running down his back and parting at the spot where he and the dark eyed taller man and he connected. This was just like one of fantasies. Maybe it was one of them. Maybe he was dreaming.

The dark haired male began to move. Inuyasha could feel his walls tighten around the large intruder in him. He tossed his white hair over his shoulder and glance at the male. His eyes were closed and he had a calm dazed look on his face. His face was beautiful. Hard, angled, it looked like it was chiseled from stone. However Inuyasha didn't like that look on his face. That wasn't the look Inuyasha wanted.

"Open your eyes," Inuyasha muttered. The dark haired teen opened his eyes slowly and gazed at Inuyasha. His eyes seemed to go on forever. Inuyasha felt the wall disappear underneath him. The floor seemed to drop into nothingness. All that was left was the pleasure and those eyes. Inuyasha moaned and tried to find the wall to get some sort of bearing but he couldn't. He was falling. A fresh wave of pleasure hit Inuyasha and he gave out a strangled moan. Suddenly he saw spots before his eyes and was back on solid ground, panting. He felt the cock that had given him his orgasm exit him and felt somehow alone and abandoned. He turned to lean against the wall and look through the spray to see the dark eyed teen. He was just standing there. He was so still and statuesque that Inuyahsa wondered if he wasn't just a dream. Maybe he would disappear and Inuyasha would find he had just had one of his guilty pleasure fantasies in the middle of the locker room.

But suddenly the male reached past Inuyasha and turned off the water. Inuyasha pushed off against the wall and just about fell into the dark haired male arms. It wasn't a dream. There was an ache in his lower spine that told him nothing that had just occurred was a dream. The dark haired male stroked Inuyasha's hair lovingly.

"Shinobu Sensui," he muttered. Inuyasha looked up into his face. He had heard what was said but couldn't quite understand it.

"What?"

"My name. It's Shinobu Sensui." Inuyasha blinked innocently which was something he never did. He was completely cowed by the dark eyed man.

"Oh. My name's Inuyasha Takahashi."

"I know," the other male replied.

XXX

A few days passed. Inuyasha went on with life without seeing Shinobu. He only ever caught glimpses of him out of the corners of his sight. However now that he was looking, he found he could catch a glimpse of him no matter where he was. They had the same homeroom and many classes together. Also when Inuyasha had free periods for practice or homework he could usually find Shinobu hanging around somewhere nearby. Inuyasha wondered how such a person had escaped his attention. Was he really that dense? However he got the feeling he never noticed the other teen, because he hadn't wanted to be noticed. Shinobu never approached him. He never got to close to him. The white hair teen wonder how long the attractive male had lingered on the edge of his sight, just out of his notice.

One day as he was sitting on the bleachers with Kikyo, Kagome and Miroku, three friends of his, he spotted Shinobu walking away from the school building with a younger girl. The girl looked like she was from the junior high and was dressed all in black. Inuyasha felt a wave a jealousy wash over him. There he was watching him from afar when this gothic bitch was walking right next to him, talking to him. Some part of him knew he was crazy to be jealous. He didn't even know the other teen. They had sex one and had never spoke again. It was like getting jealous over a one-night-stand. However he couldn't help himself. Some part of him wanted, craved really, the attention of the other male.

Inuyasha turned to his friends and looked at them. Even based on looks alone they were so different from Shinobu and that girl he was with. Kagome was a cheerleader; Kikyo was a step dancer. They were sisters, one a senior, Kikyo, and one a freshman, Kagome. They looked a lot alike. Both had black hair and dark eyes and were beautiful. But, Inuyasha's note, their eyes were different form Shinobu's. His eyes Inuyasha could fall into, their eyes he couldn't. And then was Miroku. He was kind of a nerd at times but he could hold his own on the ice when playing hockey and was handsome. Again, not like Shinobu whose beauty seemed to draw Inuyasha in, but nice to look at even if he was a pervert. And he was a pervert.

"Hey," he said with as much calmness as he could muster. "Do any of you know this guy, Shinobu Sensui?" There was a group frown at the sound of the name.

"You haven't heard of Sensui," Miroku asked. "He's this goth boy. Really emo. He's a freak if you ask me." Miroku wrinkled his nose in distaste in a way that caused little creases to form between his brows.

"Yeah," Kikyo chimed in. "His sister's just as weird. They both smoke and drink and skip classes. They even cut and weird shit like that."

Inuyasha felt like defending Shinobu and the girl he now knew to be his sister. There was no way the girl he'd seen wasn't his sister. "Maybe all that crap isn't true," he suggested.

"Oh it is," Kagome said. "I was friends with Aimi, his sister. We were in the same club for a while. She should be in her last year of junior high now. But anyway, I went to her house once for club stuff and a saw the scars on her arms. It was too weird."

Inuyasha stared in disbelief. He found it hard to think of Shinobu who seemed so mysterious and confident doing something like that. "Maybe they have family issues," he offered quietly.

"I'll say they have family issues," Kikyo huffed. "They live by themselves in this huge house. You know that big house off campus?" The dark haired girl nodded her head in the direction of the house. Of course she didn't have to. Everyone in the two schools knew about that house. "That's their place."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No way! They live there?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Have you been living under a rock that you don't know this stuff? You at least know enough to stay away from them?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Huh?"

Miroku glared at him. "You do know that the both of them are dangerous? They ever scare the teachers!"

Inuyasha sighed disagreeably. "Alright, alright. I get it." He looked in the direction of where he said seen Shinobu and his sister then got up. "I got to go. I have homework."

Miroku gave him a look. "Why don't' you just do it here?"

Inuyasha laughed. "With you three here? I'll never get anything done." The three looked at each other and smiled. They knew Inuyasha was right. Inuyasha bid his friends goodbye and headed down the bleachers. He walked all the way across the field and to the door of the building. Then he looked back to see if his friends were looking that way and when he saw they weren't he headed off toward the road.

It wasn't a long walked to the large old house since it was just off campus. Inuyasha found the house easily since it was so big and walked up the wide dirt path and led to it. He heard his sneakers displace the gravel under his feet as he headed up the path. Other than that sound it was deathly quiet. The unnatural quiet mixed with the imposing sight of the house to give him goose bumps. What was he doing? He didn't even know the male. Why was he so eager to see him? Why had the other teen's presence burrowed so deep into his consciousness?

He got the doors and stopped before them to stare. They were large double doors with brass knockers on each. Inuyasha felt very small standing before those doors. He gulped and raised his hand to the knocker. It was as heavy as it looked when he raised it made a loud booming sound as he let it fall back to the door's surface. He stood before the doors as the sound died away and shifted form foot to foot. Suddenly the door was thrown open. Before him stood the younger girl that Inuyasha had seem with Shinobu before.

"Hi. You're Aimi Sensui right? Is Shinobu-kun here?"

The girl looked him over then smiled. "Niichan," she yelled. "Niichan! Someone's here to see you!" She moved away from the door and let Inuyasha come in. After closing the door behind him she ran up the larger marble stair case that was on front of the door and disappeared upstairs. Inuyasha looked around him. He was surrounding by items that looked like he would work two jobs his whole life to replace if he broke them. That only added to his nervousness. Kikyo hadn't said how richly the place of decorated. Then again, how else would a mansion be decorated?

"What are you doing here," Shinobu's soft husky voice said. Inuyasha looked at the top of the stairs to see him descending. Inuyasha smiled crookedly.

"I could ask you the same thing," he responded. "I know. I know. You live here. But don't you have classes?"

Shinobu smiled. "Aimi and I only have half days of school. There are no afternoon classes for us."

Inuyasha smiled back at the dark eyed teen. "Lucky," he muttered.

Shinobu finished descending the stairs and walked up to Inuyasha. "Do you want some tea?" he offered.

"Sure." Inuyasha said quickly. He didn't actually like tea, but he wanted to spend time with the other male so he forced himself to drink it.

The two males had tea on an upstairs balcony overlooking the garden. The white haired teen sat in awe for a few minutes before actually drinking his tea. The garden was huge and stretched form the back of the house for about a mile; at least Inuyasha thought it did. He whistled awe. "Some garden," he said. "Somebody in your family like flowers?"

Shinobu nodded slowly and sipped his tea. He took a long sip and set the cup down neatly in the center of his saucer before saying anything. "My mother loved flowers," he said.

It took Inuyasha a moment to catch that Shinobu had said "loved" not "loves". "You mother doesn't live with you anymore. I mean people say you live here with just your sister but that's true?"

Shinobu looked own at his tea cup. "She died," he said. "She died some time ago and left everything to Aimi and myself. We've been living here ever since."

Inuyasha listened and couldn't stop himself form saying: "What about your dad?"

Shinobu winced as if he had punched him. "Our dad… left when Aimi was just a baby. It's okay though 'cause Mom's family has been keeping their eye on us ever since she died."

Inuyasha looked down at his tea cup. He felt as if he had just opened old wounds for him. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Shinobu shook his head. "It's okay." He sipped his tea again, finishing it, and set the cup down. "Don't you have classes this afternoon, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment then said: "I'll skip today."

XXX

A week passed. Inuyasha went to Shinobu's house after school and practice. It became his new routine. He was admitted into the house by a servant who knew him by name and was taken up the balcony. He had tea with Shinobu and Aimi and talked about this and that. To his surprise, he actually did like tea. He would have liked to skip his afternoon classes and go home with them but to his surprise, Shinobu made it clear that if he started skipping classes he could find somewhere else to go. Contrary to the rumors, Shinobu didn't actually skip class any more often than anyone else.

One afternoon as they were having tea Aimi started getting giddy. "The homecoming dance is coming up," she said happily as she poured herself a second cup of tea. "Only one week to go."

Shinobu groaned and rolled his eyes. Inuyasha looked at him. "You don't' like dances?" he asked.

Shinobu scoffed. "Stupid dances. They're all so annoying."

Aimi puffed out her cheeks. "No! They are not. You're just an old stick in the mud." She sat down in the chair and sipped her tea angrily. Inuyasha watched the girl with interest.

"I like dances," he said suddenly. Shinobu looked at him with shock. Inuyasha grinned. "What? I like them. They're fun."

Shinobu huffed. "Tell me what part of being crowded in a room with people you don't like is fun?"

Aimi slammed her tea cup down and sat up. "You go out clubbing. What's so different about dances?"

"The people," Shinobu answered definitely.

Inuyasha laughed and Aimi frowned.

The next day at football practice Inuyasha had to break up a fight. When he got to the field a younger boy was on the ground and some of the older guys were punching him. Inuyasha fought his way through the crowd and pushed the guys off the younger male. He helped the male to his feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He glanced around the crowd daring someone to talk. Someone finally stepped forward after Inuyasha looked around the crowd once or twice. It was Kouga. His long black hair was tied up and his brown eyes looked uncertain. He hadn't been one of the guys who had been doing the hitting.

"They," he motioned his hand around the crowd, "found out he was… uhh gay… and well."

Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't want to hear anymore. "Everyone just get to work," he ordered. The members of the football team turned and slowly walked to the field for practice. Inuyasha turned to the guy he had rescued. He realized that he was Souta, Kagome and Kikyo's brother. He was in junior high and had just joined the football team. "Hey," Inuyasha said. Souta didn't look at him.

"Thanks,'" he said before turning and walking off.

Inuyasha followed him. "So who are you dating?"

Souta whirled around to face Inuyasha. "I thanked you for saving me. What else do you want?"

Inuyasha stared at him. "I just… want to talk."

Souta sighed and his head dropped. "I know. Are you staying here?"

Inuyasha looked behind him towards the football field but started to walk away from it. The two of them walked up the hill and as they reached the top Inuyasha saw a red headed boy coming toward them. Inuyasha recognized the male. He was one of Inuyasha's distant friends, Shippo.

"Hey Shippo," Inuyasha said to the red haired male but the male didn't answer. Instead, he took Souta in his arms and kissed one of his bruises.

"Are you okay," Shippo asked Souta.

Souta nodded. "Inuyasha saved me from the worst of it."

Shippo regarded Inuyasha with suspicion. Inuyasha rubbed that back of his neck. "I… well … it's okay. I just couldn't let it happen, you know. Can't let people just get the crap knocked out of them for no reason."

Shippo's face softened. "I always knew you were a good guy, Inuyasha." He smiled at Inuyasha and led Souta away.

Later that day he ended up at Shinobu's house. He was in his bedroom, which was actually a large three room space with an anteroom, bathroom and walk in closet. He sat on Shinobu's bed with his shirt off. They had been kissing a moment ago when Shinobu got up suddenly and went to answer the phone. Inuyasha sat on the bed and fingered his shirt. What was he doing here? He would get his ass kicked if anyone found out about this. But … it felt good. He sighed.

"Did you miss me that much," Shinobu chuckled as he approached.

Inuyasha lifted his head. "Umm, yeah." Shinobu leaned down and kissed him sweetly. Inuyasha responded and let himself be pushed down onto the bed. He felt Shinobu's hands wander over his shirtless torso and he wanted to feel the other teen on every inch of him but Inuyasha still pushed him away. "No," he said firmly. "We shouldn't."

Shinobu looked at him with a strange look. "Why?"

Inuyasha pushed Shinobu away and put on his shirt. He got up and walked out without saying a word.

Days slipped past from then on and Inuyasha thought over his decision over and over but did nothing. Both Kikyo and Kagome asked Inuyasha to the dance. He decided he wouldn't go and told them both that he just wanted to be left alone. He was of course yelled at but he didn't care. Thee dance came and went and soon was old news. Before he knew it, Inuyasha's performance in football dropped and so did his grades. It upset him, but he didn't' have the energy to concentrate on anything. He saw Shinobu everywhere. As much as he had never noticed him before, he always noticed him now. And now, Shinobu was never looking at him.

Eventually he was cornered by Miroku. "What's the matter," he asked.

Inuyasha didn't look at him. He was never going to get his head back on straight if he kept going like this. He wanted Shinobu. He wanted a guy. He was dead if he told anyone, but it would kill him if he it a secret. "If I told you a secret and even if it made you hate me, would you keep it?" Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku.

The hockey player gave him a look of puzzlement. "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

Inuyasha took a breath. "I realize a while ago I'm kind of gay. Or at least bi."

Miroku tilted his head down to look at Inuyasha because the football player had put head down on the desk he was sitting at. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've been sleeping with a guy. That Sensui guy." He raised his head quickly. "And before you say anything he's really nice. He's not like the rumors at all. I mean, he used to cut and so did his sister but they don't anymore. I checked! They're both really nice."

Miroku stared at him for some time. Then suddenly he put his hand on his shoulder. "You should buy some black clothes. It would make your lover boy happy."

Inuyasha smiled at him. "That's nice of you to say, but I dumped him recently."

Miroku's face dropped. He stared at Inuyasha for a while. "You did what? Why? Was it because of what happened to Souta? Fuck the football team. Quit. Tell them off. Do something!" Miroku was just about shaking Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cleared his dizzy head from being shaken and looked at Miroku. "You really don't' mind it? Really?"

Miroku smiled. "Of course not. You're my best friend. And besides…" he leaned in close. "I'm secretly dating your brother."

Inuyasha fell out of his chair. "What? You're dating Sesshomaru? Why?"

Miroku smiled and shrugged. "I like him."

Inuyasha looked at him in disbelief and then smiled. Miroku smiled back at him.

XXX

Football season was over before Inuyasha knew it. Mid-November rolled in cold and with the news that Inuyasha had played his worst season ever. He was miserable. The team all but out right blamed him for them losing the championship. He was barely keeping his head above water with his grade and that met Sesshomaru was riding his ass. The white haired teen swore nothing could make him feel worse. That was until neither Kikyo nor Kagome asked him to the Thanksgiving dance. Miroku told him to ask Shinobu but frankly Inuyasha didn't have the nerve. Even though Miroku had told him about dating Sesshomaru, Inuyasha hadn't had the guts to tell him brother, mostly because he knew the way he treated Shinobu would be unacceptable in his brother's book. Sesshomaru was nothing if not proud and noble. Dumping someone like Inuyasha did to Shino, would not sit well with the high bred young man. Inuyasha had confided in Shippo and Souta, but Sesshomaru he left in the dark.

Sitting at the dinner table with is only living relative, none other than Sesshomaru who he'd been avoiding, Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. Sesshomaru was eating his pasta in an elegant way but Inuyasha was just picking at his food. Sesshomaru looked at him after hearing his little brother sighed for the millionth time.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You've been sighing all night."

"Nothing," Inuyasha said with yet another sigh.

Sesshomaru ate another bite of his food, chewing it slowly, deciding how to say the next thing on his mind. "Miroku told me about you and that Sensui person."

Inuyasha looked up in shock but quickly snorted to cover his surprise. "You should have told me about you and him."

Sesshomaru didn't look as guilty as he felt. "I know. I just didn't know how you take it. Considering you're on the football team and whether you know it or not, the Sarayashiki High football is known for its homophobia. They treat gay bashing like a coming-of-age right-of-passage."

Inuyasha sighed and picked at his food a moment before saying: "I didn't know that but it doesn't' surprise me. The just about drove this kid Souta off the team when they found out he was gay." He paused and stared at his food dully. "I'm quitting the team," he muttered. "This was my last season."

"Because you want him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I can't get him out of my head," Inuyasha answered.

XXX

Inuyasha walked up to the house. He was admitted inside by a servant who scowled at him on her way out. Ignoring the look, because he thought he deserved it, Inuyasha went up to Shinobu's room. He had to pass Aimi's room to get there and was thankful she was at the dance. Or at least he thought she was at the dance. When he entered the room without knocking he saw the two of them sitting on the bed. Aimi was lying in Shinobu's arms, her wrist's cut with Shinobu licking and sucking up the blood. Inuyasha stared in silence the turned to leave. He wasn't scared or freaked out. He had been when Shinobu had first told him about the habit but he wasn't now. What he was was hurt. Shinobu had told him that at times he felt that it was him and sister against the world and that was why they shared blood. Inuyasha realized as he actually saw the practice, that he had just proved them both right. He had betrayed them. There was no place for him there.

"Wait," he heard a husky voice say. Inuyasha turned back around. Shinobu was bandaging the cut wrist of Aimi and he picked her up bridal style. "Wait here." He took Aimi who seemed to either be unconscious or sleeping out of the room and returned to the room a few moments later. Inuyasha waited for Shinobu to invite him farther into the room which he did. Inuyasha didn't want to sit down on the bed. He didn't' feel like he should. Shinobu sat down on the bed with one of his long legs tucked under him. He looked good. His hair was unsliced and hung messily on his head. He was wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitting black pants. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"You look good," he told Shinobu.

Shinobu smiled back at him. "So do you," Shinobu answered. "New clothes?" Inuyasha glance down at himself. He was wearing baggy black jeans with chains hanging off them. Over his torso He wore a black wife beater and on his feet he wore black boots. To accent the outfit He wore black hand-guards. His hair was in a ponytail with a simple black ribbon that hung as long as his hair. He smiled.

"You like it?" he questioned.

Shinobu nodded. "So does this means you've come to your senses? I'm willing to forgive you, if you have." Inuyasha flushed with pleasure and walked into Shinobu's waiting arms. Shinobu buried his face in Inuyasha's stomach. He kept his hand busy unbuttoning Inuyasha's jeans.

Inuyasha stepped back. "Wait," he insisted.

"What now?" Shinobu asked flatly.

"Do you like drinking blood?"

"Only when I'm upset."

"Then drink mine."

Shinobu stared, and then he smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Inuyasha sat down on the bed and allowed himself to be pushed down. His shirt was taken off and thrown to the floor. When Shinobu produced a knife Inuyasha shuddered. He wanted to do this but he wasn't looking forward to the pain. However to his surprise before cutting him, Shinobu rubbed a cool gel over the area.

"This will numb you," he explained.

Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the clear gel. "You do this all the time?" he asked. He was surprised the process was so sterile and professional.

Shinobu chuckled. "Would you prefer the pain?" he purred.

Inuyasha looked at him flatly. "No thanks."

Shinobu chuckled before pushing Inuyasha flat on his back and gently applying pressure to the knife against Inuyasha's skin just below his left nipple. Much to Inuyasha's pleasure though he saw the knife pierce him and blood start flowing he felt nothing. Shinobu set the knife aside and began lapping at the cut while playing with the nipple it was below with his tongue. Inuyasha watched the other teen lick up his blood and smiled. It was as if Shinobu was drinking from his heart. Grinning Inuyasha ran a hand through the other teen's hair. Shinobu removed his mouth form the cut and nipple and smiled up at Inuyasha. Moving to rise to his level he kissed the white haired teen passionately.

Inuyasha moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arm around Shinobu. He used his other hand to reach into Shinobu's loose fitting pants. Shinobu gasped a little before kissing Inuyasha again. After sharing the kiss for a while Shinobu broke the kiss and smiled. "You lucky I'm so forgiving, after how you treated me." He gave the white haired teen another quick kiss before smirking. "And you're lucky I think you're so hot." He moved lower to finish undressing Inuyasha and once he was completely undressed Shinobu pulled off his own pants. He kissed Inuyasha like the world was about to end, then he pulled away and reached into a drawer out a condom and a little bottle of lube

Inuyasha chuckled. "You're always so careful. Do you have anything I could get?"

"Would I be swapping blood with my little sister is I did?" Shinobu answered with a kiss.

"Then I want to feel you in me," Inuyasha cooed.

Shinobu thought about it for a moment then decided to be daring. He threw the condom on the floor and poured some lube on his fingers. Usually the prep didn't' take long, but it had been weeks since they had been together. Prepping Inuyasha was a bit of a pain, but Shinobu would have that over knowing Inuyasha had slept with someone else while they were apart. Soon, despite the delay, he was inside the white haired teen. Inuyasha was on his hands and knees and moaning softly. Shinobu was panting as he moved in and out of Inuyasha.

Slowly with deliberate movement, Shinobu took his lover. He knew that Inuyasha actually liked it rougher that he was being but he wanted to delay the end, to keep them in that state of union for a long as possible. However Inuyasha only tolerated that for so long. He whined then actually moved away from him. Grabbing him Shinobu smiled apologetically and scooted between his legs. Pinning the other teen to the headboard of his bed he entered him again and this time took him single-mindedly. Muttering senselessly to one another the two teens came to the edge of climax and fell over into it.

Inuyasha came on Shinobu's and his stomach and Shinobu came a moment after that inside the white haired male. They rested against one another, panting and heaving contently, each too tired to do or say anything. After some time had passed Shinobu spoke.

"So what are you going to tell the football team? I won't take you back for the same stupid move twice." The dark hair male nuzzled his lover as he waited for the answer.

"I'm quitting," Inuyasha said simply.

"And that's okay with you?"

"I have you," Inuyasha argued as he looked at his boyfriend. "Besides, there's more to life than football and small minded homophobes." He kissed the dark haired male and smiled. Shinobu smirked and kissed his boyfriend back.

"There certainly is."

* * *

Author's note 2:

Please review it! Please Please Please!


End file.
